Various types of baby carriers which include pivotable support members for positioning the carrier in one of several possible positions have been designed. Examples of such carriers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,274,458; 3,409,325; 3,804,459; and 3,976,328. Typically the carriers include unnecessarily complicated mechanisms for adjusting the position of the support members. And with any complicated device, the support position adjusting mechanisms are overly prone to failure and expensive to repair.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a rockable infant seat/cradle which includes a simple, yet dependable, mechanism for locking the support member thereof in any one of a plurality of positions.
It should be evident that sharp edges, pointed corners, or other objects protruding from the surface of the body carrier present potential hazards to the infant supported therein. However, the support position adjusting mechanisms of prior art devices include such protruding nuts, bolts, gear teeth or other potentially dangerous metallic hardware.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rockable infant seat/cradle which includes a simple, reliable mechanism for locking the support member thereof in one of its plurality of positions, which is formed of a synthetic plastic resin, and which has no exposed metallic hardware.
Other features of this invention will be readily appreciated and the same will become better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures thereof.